The present invention is directed to the field of exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a bench which supports the user's weight via a kneeling bench and a headrest leaving a zone from the mid-sternum to the knees open to permit a rowing arm motion.
The exercise equipment industry has mushroomed in the last 10 years. In the same time period, health clubs have grown in numbers and membership. The equipment used in health clubs is typically complex and expensive. Home gymnasiums, while providing numerous exercise options, are often complicated and difficult to use. Our lives, already complicated by work and family, cry out for simplicity to provide relief in the area of exercise.
The knee-chest rowing bench of the present invention provides a simplicity that is elegant, providing a face-downward support that comfortably supports the user's weight while permitting a significant range of motion for both arms simultaneously or, each arm individually. The user can use the bench with free weights such as barbells and dumbbells or with weight stacks employing cables and pulleys. The bench of the present invention is designed to provide the benefits of the barbell bent over rowing without the risks. Bent over rows are very effective exercise for the upper back but a dangerously strenuous exercise for the lower back.
Other attempts at providing a supported-type of bent-over row unit have typically relied on a long-axis support (i.e., a padded board) which runs continuously from episternal notch down to the umbilicus (navel) or lower. However, this type of support creates two problems: first, it interferes with breathing due to compressing the rib cage and abdomen against the board. Second, the support board acts as an obstacle or barrier since, in this exercise, the barbell is meant to be pulled into a zone ranging from just inferior to the nipple line (imaginary horizontal line connecting both nipples) down to the umbilicus. In this instance, the support board acts to decrease the effective range of motion (ROM).
One arm dumbbell rows are sometimes performed as a substitute for barbell bent-over rows. However, this exercise is considered secondary, at best, in terms of effectiveness. Furthermore, the stabilizing arm, which is kept straight, tends to bear an increased amount of stress to the shoulder and rotator cuff musculature.
The knee-chest rowing bench of the present invention includes plural support surfaces including a kneeling platform at a first level for supporting a majority of the user's body weight in a kneeling position at a height in the range from one foot to two feet from a floor; a headrest for at a second level above said first level for supporting the user's head in a face down orientation; the plural support surfaces supporting the user's full weight leaving unencumbered a zone at least between the user's mid-sternum and navel to facilitate arm motion and breathing at a height sufficient to permit the user's arms to swing in a fully extended position without contacting the floor.
The exercise bench preferably has means to adjust both the horizontal and vertical distances between the headrest and the kneeling bench, in order to comfortably accommodate individual body sizes and shapes. The headrest preferably has an opening in its upper supporting surface to comfortably accommodate the user's face. The angularity of the headrest is preferably adjustable between a range of 25° and 35°, again, in order to accommodate personal preference and afford maximum comfort. A pair of, preferably, vertically oriented handles are positioned either side of the headrest to provide the user balance while doing rowing exercises with the opposite hand.
The knee-chest rowing bench of the present invention is geared to the serious weight trainee, be it a school athlete, body builder, fitness enthusiast or dedicated home trainee.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.